1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rectifier diode device, and more particularly to a rectifier diode device capable of reinforcing adhesive force between a conductive base and insulation resin, improving a humidity resistance characteristic by lengthening a humidity transfer path for a semiconductor chip, preventing the semiconductor chip from being broken while improving mechanical coupling force with respect to an external device by distributing mechanical stress when it is assembled with the external device, and improving heat emission performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a rectifier diode device includes a conductive base, a semiconductor chip bonded on the conductive base by means of a conductive material in order to perform a rectifying function, a conductive lead bonded on the semiconductor chip by means of a conductive material, and insulating resin for encapsulating the conductive base, the semiconductor chip and the conductive lead.
In such a rectifier diode device, the conductive base is mechanically press-fitted into an external device so that a semiconductor device is mechanically and electrically coupled with the external device. For instance, the rectifier diode device is coupled to a heat sink installed in an alternator of a vehicle. In addition, the conductive lead is electrically connected to a terminal lead of the alternator by means of a connection member in use.
However, the conventional rectifier diode device represents a problem that the conductive base is easily separated from the insulation layer under a high temperature condition because coupling force between the conductive base and insulating resin of the conventional rectifier diode device is weak.
In addition, according to the conventional rectifier diode device, humidity is easily transferred to the semiconductor chip along an interfacial surface between the conductive base and insulation resin. That is, the convention rectifier device has a short humidity transfer path, so the semiconductor chip may be damaged or malfunctioned due to humidity.
In a case in which a plastic case is coupled to an outer portion of the insulation resin, humidity is easily transferred to the semiconductor chip by passing through the plastic case. In this case, additional equipment and process are necessary to attach the plastic case to the insulation resin, thereby increasing a manufacturing cost for the rectifier diode device.
In addition, when the conductive base of the conventional rectifier diode device is mechanically press-fitted into the external device, stress is directly transferred to the semiconductor chip so that the semiconductor chip can be easily broken.
Furthermore, since the conventional rectifier diode device is press-fitted into a coupling hole of the external device, the coupling hole of the external device may be worn so that the conventional rectifier diode device can be easily separated from the external device.
In addition, the conventional rectifier diode device represents inferior heat emission performance, so electrical performance of the semiconductor chip may become lowered due to heat generated therefrom or applied thereto from the external device.